Ground Control
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Franchement, Roxas avait autre chose à faire de sa vie que de se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur. Du bruit de l'autre côté. Des coups de feu. À Hylliy.


Cet O.S. est un cadeau à Hylliy, qui m'a proposé d'écrire sur le thème « Ascenseur » en RokuDem. Oui, il m'a eu par le cœur, parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce couple sans le faire, parce que j'adore les thèmes et il m'a laissé des commentaires adorables.

Hylliy, j'espère que ça te plaira parce qu'en fait, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le style des histoires que tu as commentées …

Bref.

C'est écrit d'une traite comme rarement, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 _Ground Control_

Depuis qu'il travaillait pour le journal de l'Organisation Rouge, Roxas avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait était de transporter des documents. S'il avait su … Bon, certes, il aurait tout de même accepté cet emploi, mais il aurait préféré être prévenu. Voyons, le bureau de Larxène … au cinquième étage. Roxas regarda d'un œil critique la cage d'escalier, puis l'ascenseur, puis la cage d'escalier. Il était au deuxième étage. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Curieux, il lut vaguement les planches de bande dessinée qu'on lui avait apporté. S'il avait son avis à donner sur la chose, il demanderait à ce que l'auteur refasse la deuxième case. Mais il n'avais pas à donner son avis, alors tant pis. Il entra dans l'ascenseur, lui indiquant l'étage où il devait descendre. Les portes se refermèrent avec un « ding » de mauvaise qualité et il replaça correctement le document dans ses bras.

Quand tout à coup, un grand boum. Et puis le noir.

Roxas soupira. Franchement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de sa vie, de rester coincé dans un ascenseur. Son boulot était peut-être infime, mais il savait qu'au fond, c'était nécessaire. Il appuya sur le bouton marqué d'une clochette, sans succès. Plus d'électricité, sans doute. Il sortit son téléphone, heureux de constater que, contrairement à dans les films d'horreur, il avait encore du réseau.

Il tapa le numéro de la compagnie qui s'occupait vraisemblablement de tout ce bordel technique, et attendit un long moment sur une musique type … musique d'ascenseur, en fait. Une voix professionnelle finit par lui répondre.

« Oui, allô bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Delesalle Ascenseurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

—M'envoyer quelqu'un, je suis bloqué.

—Vous avez pressé le bouton d'appel ?

—Non, bien sûr, je suis un pauvre débile pas capable de comprendre les signes. »

Certes, Roxas n'était pas très … sympathique, dirons-nous. Mais il avait tous les droits d'être mécontents et en profitait allègrement.

« Bien entendu. Où êtes-vous ?

—Dans les bureaux du journal L'Organisation Rouge, sur la rue Rimbaud.

—Oh merde ! Ne bougez surtout pas, restez où vous êtes !

—Bien sûr que j'bouge pas ! Je suis coincé je vous dit vous le faites exprès ou – »

Un coup de feu. Non, plusieurs. Des cris.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

—Ne bougez pas.

—Mais je _peux pas_ bouger ! »

Une voix parlait plus fort que les autres, mais Roxas ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi les gens ont crié ?

—Vous êtes comme qui dirait dans une situation délicate.

—Merci, mais j'étais déjà dans une situation délicate avant ça !

—On ne va pas pouvoir venir vous sortir de là avant un bon moment. »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il tapa le sol du pied, pour se donner contenance. Son interlocuteur reprit, et sa voix tremblante avait perdu de son professionnalisme.

« Il semblerait que vous deviez faire face à une attaque terroriste. »

Le cœur du blond rata un battement, prenant son élan pour une course effrénée. Non, l'autre devait se tromper, mentir, s'inventer une sale excuse pour la déficience de ses ascenseurs, ça n'était pas possible. D'autres cris résonnèrent. Non, bien sûr, ça n'était pas 'possible', ça arrivait, c'est tout. Il s'était imaginé, bien sûr, avec tout ce qui passait au vingt heures, il s'était imaginé participer contre son gré à une fusillade, une explosion. Il s'était imaginé courir, s'était demandé où il se cacherait, s'il laisserait les gens derrière lui ou si, comme il l'espérait, il essaierai de les sauver autant que de se sauver. Mais il ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il se retrouverait comme ça, sans rien pouvoir faire, ni fuite salvatrice ni acte d'héroïsme stupide.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ?

—Où voulez-vous que je sois ?

—Je … »

Mort, c'est vrai. Du gaz toxique, quelqu'un qui ouvre la trappe en haut et qui lui tire une balle, l'ascenseur qui retombe d'un coup, les câbles tranchés … Il ne pouvait pas partir, mais il pouvait mourir. Il aurait pu être mort, et personne à part ce téléopérateur ne l'aurait su.

« Vous allez bien ?

—Je sais pas.

—Et vous allez mal ?

—Je crois pas. »

Il avait du mal à réaliser. Il entendait du bruit venant du reste de l'immeuble, mais c'était lointain. Peut-être que des gens étaient en train de mourir, juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Axel, Xion, tous. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'en ce moment se jouait qu'il puisse les voir à nouveau ou non. Et qu'il était possible qu'il soit déjà joué qu'il ne puisse jamais plus les revoir.

« Vous … vous voulez que j'appelle la police ?

—Ils doivent déjà être là, non ? »

Un silence de l'autre côté du fil. Roxas n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Oui, ils étaient déjà là. Non, ils ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient nombreux dans l'immeuble, alors c'était sûrement une prise d'otage.

« Vous êtes… journaliste ? »

Ça se voyait, clairement, que le type essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais faute de réaliser pleinement la situation, Roxas pouvait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait, en l'état, rien faire. Rien faire qu'espérer.

« En devenir.

—Oh, vous êtes jeune, alors !

—Vingt-cinq.

—Et moi vingt-six. »

Roxas ne trouva rien à répondre, et l'autre en sembla embêté. Il parut réfléchir, puis reprit.

« Vous avez vu le dernier Marvel ? _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie 2_ ?

—Non. »

Un nouveau silence. Roxas décida de poursuivre, parce que ses jambes commençaient à trembler et il avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'attache autre part qu'ici.

« J'avais déjà pas vu le premier, alors … Et puis les Marvel, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

—Oh, et c'est quoi, votre genre ?

—Je sais pas, les films comme … ceux de Xavier Dolan, ou d'Almodovar.

—Un cinéphile à l'ancienne, alors ! J'ai toujours eu du mal à accrocher à ce genre de choses, mais j'aime bien lire les articles dessus, sur _Sens Critique_. »

Roxas sourit à son téléphone. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours, et il décida de s'asseoir. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un bonbon à la menthe, et vérifia qu'il avait encore de l'eau dans sa bouteille. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il meure de soif. Son interlocuteur sembla juger que continuer la conversation sur le cinéma ne leur apporterait plus grand-chose, puisqu'il changea radicalement de sujet.

« Au fait, moi, c'est Demyx. Vous ?

—Roxas.

—Et vous faites quoi, à l'O.R. ?

—Rien de passionnant. Je fais un peu le coursier, pour l'instant. J'échappe de peu au café et aux photocopies.

—Vous n'écrivez pas d'article ? De bande dessinée ? Ou des parodies ?

—Si, mais je ne suis pas publié. Plus tard, peut-être.

—C'est carrément cool ! Moi aussi j'écris, enfin, un peu.

—Hm ?

—En fait, je fais de la musique alors j'essaie d'écrire des paroles, aussi … c'est plus difficile que ça n'en a l'air !

—Vous êtes chanteur ?

—Téléopérateur. »

Évidemment. Roxas eut un rire nerveux, que Demyx suivit.

« Mais j'ai un groupe, oui, et je chante, et je joue de la guitare. Banal à en pleurer, hein ? Mais je m'amuse bien, on fait tout le temps plein de trucs … et vous, vous aimez la musique ?

—Tout le monde aime la musique.

—C'est vrai. Moi, mon chanteur préféré, c'est David Bowie ! Et vous ? »

Roxas avait l'impression d'être de retour en primaire. Où d'autre demande-t-on à quelqu'un 'c'est qui ta star préférée ?' ?

« Je sais pas … En ce moment j'écoute pas mal Joan Osborne.

—C'est vrai ? J'adore Joan Osborne ! Surtout _Right-hand man_ , dans l'album Relish. »

Par réflexe, Demyx se mit à chantonner et Roxas à écouter. Sans aucun doute, la musique était une des plus belles choses au monde. Il but une gorgée d'eau. Il reposa la bouteille dans son sac et regarda son paquet de cigarettes. Le détecteur de fumée de l'ascenseur était en panne depuis deux ans, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, et puis, personne n'allait l'emmerder pour une cigarette fumée dans les locaux pendant une prise d'otages, pas vrai ? Il n'hésita plus et porta son futur cancer à ses lèvres. L'autre finit par presque crier le refrain, et Roxas faillit rire. L'autre s'arrêta brutalement, lâchant un 'oh merde' dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Non, rien. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Même au téléphone et à un type qu'il connaissait depuis une demi-heure, le musicien ne savait pas mentir.

« Sérieusement ?

—Sérieusement, rien. J'ai renversé du café par terre. »

Roxas fronça le visage. Ça l'angoissait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des trucs, comme ça.

« Putain, c'est quoi ? »

Roxas entendit l'autre glapir, puis respirer un bon coup.

« C'est chez vous. Ils … ils disent qu'il y a déjà eu cinq morts, à la télé. »

Cette fois, Roxas fit tomber son portable pour de bon, et ses mains tremblantes mit feu à l'extrémité de sa cigarette. Il se releva d'un bond maugréant des 'putain, putain, putain', comme incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il piétinait, trépignait. Cinq personnes. Qui ? Qui ? La fille de l'accueil, qui lui disait bonjour tous les matins et à qui il ne répondait qu'à peine, la tête dans le cul ? Qui ? Le gars qui parlait fort, à la machine à café ? Qui ? Larxène, qui passait autant de temps à lancer des piques aux politiciens qu'à eux ? Xion ? Axel ? Marluxia qui l'assurait qu'il serait merveilleux avec les cheveux longs ? Une femme de ménage ? Le petit jeune d'à peine vingt ans qui se tartait sans sourciller le café et les photocopies ? Qui, bordel ? Quelle part de son quotidien avait irrémédiablement disparu ? Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il était en colère, et si d'ordinaire il pouvait se montrer inventif quant aux jurons tout ce qui venait c'était 'putain, putain', comme si une fille vendant son corps avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Qui ?

Dites-lui.

Dites-lui qui, il voulait des noms.

Et même, ça n'était pas possible,

Non, ça ne serait pas …

Vrai, pas véridique. Les choses ne s'arrêtent pas comme ça, il n'était pas dans un film, ça n'existe pas pour de vrai, pas dans sa maison à lui, c'est dehors que ça se passe, ce sont des anonymes qui meurent, pas des gens, avec un visage, pas des gens qu'il connaissait.

Dites-lui des noms ! Montrez-lui les visages, affichez les cadavres, allez !

Sinon, il ne pourrait pas y croire, c'était certain,

C'était …

Juste, juste …

C'était juste,

Juste, c'était …

Inenvisageable.

« Roxas ! »

Demyx devait avoir hurlé fort, et beaucoup, pile dans le micro pour que Roxas l'entende malgré la distance, à travers sa douleur. La cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur son jean, ça le brûla et le réveilla un peu, il se rappela ce qu'il fallait faire avec une clope, fumer, et à quoi servait son téléphone. Ne pas perdre la raison. S'ils mouraient tous, et que lui devenait fou, ça serait la fin … Qu'est-ce qui resterait, alors ? Les images des médias, et une conversation téléphonique enregistrée par une compagnie de fabricants d'ascenseurs. Il tira sur sa cigarette, et activa le haut-parleur de son téléphone. Rien que le tube à cancer était lourd au bout de son bras.

« Ouais ?

—Ça va, non, euh, t'es … tu connais la blague du pingouin qui regarde un humain ? Bah, il le mate, il l'observe et tout, il le voit marcher en levant les jambes et il se dit tiens ! C'est bizarre ! Alors, il essaie, il lève la jambe droite. Il trouve ça vachement chouette alors il lève la gauche. Et il tombe. »

Roxas éclata de rire. À l'autre bout du fil, Demyx comprit que c'était vraiment horrible, d'être là-bas, parce que personne n'avait ri à sa blague depuis la cinquième. Roxas n'arrêtait pas de rire, fort par moments et le guitariste craignait qu'il ne se fasse remarquer. Roxas rit encore, et quand il remarqua que sa vision était floue, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Merde alors.

« Ils ont dit qui ?

—Pardon ?

—Ils ont dit qui était … ? »

Mort, mort, mort, qui était mort, qui s'était fait éclater la gueule.

« Non.

—O.K.. O.K.. »

Roxas éteignit sa cigarette sur le sol, sans même y prendre garde. Il hésita à s'en allumer une autre, mais la légère aération de l'ascenseur peinait déjà à évacuer la fumée de la première, alors il laissa tomber.

« J'ai cru que … J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Comme dans la chanson.

—Quelle chanson ?

— _Space Oddity_. De Bowie, tu sais, où ça parle d'un astronaute qui perd contact avec le _Ground Control_.

—Et c'est toi, le _Ground Control_ ?

—Et toi, _Major Tom_. Tu … tu respires bien ? »

Roxas nota qu'ils étaient passés au tutoiement. Ce genre d'expérience doit rapprocher, en toute logique.

« Ça va, je crois. Je …

—Ouais.

—Ouais. »

Roxas tritura nerveusement sa chaussure. Il avait faim.

« Il est quelle heure ?

—Vingt-et-une heures. »

Il avait dû passer un bout de temps à péter son câble, alors. Il aurait dû finir de bosser à vingt heures quinze, rentrer chez lui, lire un bouquin ou regarder les infos. Il y aurait vu les derniers attentats, s'il y en avait eu, et il aurait plaint tous ces gens sans les comprendre, et sa vie aurait continué.

« Roxas, je dois rentrer chez moi.

—Ah. »

Il allait le laisser, comme ça, tout seul dans cet ascenseur dans cet immeuble plein de morts ?

« Je suis désolé, je fais vite, O.K. ? J'en ai pour moins d'une demi-heure, et dès que je suis chez moi je te rappelle avec mon numéro personnel. Ça va ? Tu vas tenir ?

—J'ai le choix ?

—Oui. »

 _Oui, oui, si tu en as besoin, si tu te sens incapable de tenir seulement une seconde sans moi, je resterai au bout du fil et je ne te lâcherai pas un instant jusqu'à ce que cet enfer se termine._

« Ça ira.

—À tout de suite. »

Quand Demyx eut raccroché, Roxas regarda l'heure. Vingt-et-une heures onze minutes. À vingt-et-une heures et quarante-et-une minutes, Demyx l'aurait rappelé. Ses larmes avaient séché, et il se sentait vide. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

.

Il avait fermé les yeux trois heures, et les multiples sonneries de son téléphone ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Trente appels en absence, onze messages vocaux, vingt SMS.

Une douzaine d'appels de sa mère, deux de son frère, les autres d'un numéro inconnu qu'il devina être celui de Demyx.

Il imagina sa mère, assise avec son père devant la télévision, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant tous deux dans les images un signe que leur fils, la chair de leur chair, était encore en vie. Il avait imaginé leurs larmes, les cris contre le téléphone fixe, le dernier appel, celui après lequel on arrête d'essayer, parce qu'on comprend que quoi qu'il y aie à comprendre, ce n'est plus la peine.

Il se figura son frère, qu'un ami aurait averti par message d'une nouvelle attaque. Il le vit presque sauter chez ses voisins à qui il ne parlait jamais et leur demander de regarder les informations, le direct sur l'attaque parce que _son petit frère travaillait là-bas_. Il l'imagina taper son numéro de tête, essayer de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, parlés, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit en dernier ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait rappelé de prendre soin de lui ? Il imagina les inquiétudes, et l'inquiétude que ces inquiétudes deviennent des regrets, la peur, la terreur. Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Là, il appelle leur mère à tous les deux, les voisins impuissants voient cette masse de muscles impassible et mystérieuse fondre en larmes, raccrocher, essayer de rappeler, toujours rien. Est-ce que son frère est mort ? Son adorable petit frère, qu'il avait vocation à protéger, c'est ce qu'il a promis le jour de sa naissance, ce qu'il a fait jusque là, et ça ne serait pas juste que tout ça disparaisse à cause de l'imbécilité armée.

Il se figura Demyx, qui avait appelé il y a deux minutes à peine, Demyx qui n'avait pas perdu espoir, qui se raccrochait encore. Cloud et sa mère ne pouvaient pas. C'est trop dur, d'espérer, ça fait trop mal. Mais Demyx, il le connaissait à peine, et puis il savait qu'il était dans un endroit, seul.

Roxas se posa des questions. Qui rappeler ? Il en était certain, personne ne dormait. Personne ne pouvait dormir dans ces conditions et il se demandait si lui-même n'avait pas juste fait un coma format poche tant il ne se sentait pas reposé. S'endormir, s'évanouir, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette absence de trois heures ? Il aurait pu passer trois heures à regarder dans le vide qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait.

Mais il ne voulait pas des larmes de sa mère, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de rester en vie, pas de la voix de son frère parce qu'il voulait se le rappeler fort. C'étaient des excuses. Il avait surtout peur. Alors il envoya un message collectif.

 _Maman, Papa, Cloud._

 _Je suis vivant, pour l'instant._

En quelques clics, il effaça la dernière partie. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ça.

 _Je ne peux pas vous appeler pour le moment. Je suis quelque part où on ne me voit pas, et où j'espère qu'on ne me trouvera pas._

Il hésita à hésiter le verbe 'espérer', comme il hésitait à envoyer le message. S'ils avaient l'espoir et qu'il mourait ça serait pire encore pour eux, non ? Est-ce que ça n'était pas égoïste de faire ça ? Mais il voulait, de toute façon, leur envoyer un message, qu'ils meurent ou non, parce qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de très important, qui les ferait plus tard sourire ou pleurer en fonction du dénouement de tout cela. Il n'effaça pas 'j'espère', parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait, d'espoir.

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Roxas._

Il cliqua sur envoyer, et à peine eut-il reçu les accusés de réception que son téléphone sonna. Le numéro inconnu : Demyx.

« Demyx.

—Flûte, bougre, crotte, merde, merde … »

C'était bien sa voix. Il semblait peiner à croire qu'il avait Roxas, là, maintenant.

« _Major Tom_ à _Ground Control_ , tu me reçois ?

—Ouais, ouais, putain de ouais. T'étais où ? »

Roxas rit. Comme s'il avait eu la moindre chance de bouger.

« Pardon, tu faisais quoi ?

—Je crois que je me suis endormi.

—Tant mieux, alors. Je te réveille ? Pardon, t'as raison, tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu dois pas avoir à manger, j'imagine ?

—Des miettes de gâteaux au fond de mon sac et des bonbons à la menthe.

—Ah ouais. Je te laisse dormir ?

—Non, restes. »

C'était presque désespéré, mais sautant sur l'occasion, Demyx avait l'air plus désespéré encore.

« Cool ! Moi, j'ai mangé des pâtes, pardon, on s'en fout, bien dormi ?

—Ça aurait pu être pire. Des nouvelles ? D'ici. »

Un silence. Demyx devait se douter qu'il poserait cette question, mais n'avait quand même pas envie de répondre. Roxas entendit un coup de feu, sursauta.

« Il est minuit pile. Ils réclament qu'on libère un type ou je-sais-pas-quoi. Un négociateur est … et ils ont dit que … Qu'à partir de minuit, ils tueraient un otage toutes les heures.

—Et la police ?

—Un mort, deux blessés. Les médias se demandent si …

—Si quoi ?

—Si les flics vont pas laisser …

—Laisser tous les otages mourir ? »

Le mot avait tellement tourné dans la tête de Roxas qu'il n'avait presque plus de sens. Les morts, cette fois, seulement du côté des forces de l'ordre. Personne qu'il connaissait, alors. C'était presque une bonne nouvelle. Il se rappela le coup de feu. Un par heure. Ça fait combien, un par heure ? Ils étaient combien dans ce bâtiment, vers vingt heures ? Cinquante, cent ? Roxas n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Ouais. Mais je pense pas, tu sais, c'est … ils ont envoyé un nouveau négociateur. C'est son boulot, alors …

—Le premier aussi, c'était son boulot.

—Ouais, pardon.

—T'excuses pas. Y a rien … y a rien à faire, de toute façon. Tu la chanterais ?

—Quoi ?

— _Space Oddity_.

—Oh. Je vais chercher ma guitare. »

En cet instant, Demyx s'exécuta si vite que Roxas eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi. Il l'écouta chanter et jouer, avec sa voix un peu nasillarde quand elle partait dans les aigus, ses vibrati maîtrisés et ses tremblement fébriles. Le téléphone de Roxas bipa. À la fin de la chanson, il se sentait prêt.

« Dis, tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ?

—Bien sûr, mais je vois pas trop ...

—C'est rien. Je veux que tu prennes quelques notes pour moi, au cas où je meures.

—Tu devrais pas plutôt … ?

—Appeler mes proches ?

—Ouais.

—Ouais. Mais je crois que je peux pas. J'ai pas … le courage. Tu écris ?

—Bouge pas, je vais prendre un stylo et une feuille.

—Je ne bouge pas.

—Ah, c'est vrai. En fait je vais prendre mon ordi, ça sera plus rapide, il faut juste le temps qu'il s'allume. Tu veux … non, rien.

—Quoi ?

—J'allais te proposer un café, mais en fait, t'es pas chez moi. »

Roxas rit un peu. Non, il était toujours enfermé dans ce foutu ascenseur, et il aurait tué pour un café. Cette expression dans sa tête lui donna envie de vomir.

« Voilà, je note.

—O.K. Alors d'abord, pour ma mère.

Maman,

Celui qui t'a donné ce message, c'est mon _Ground Control_ , tu vois ? Mon dernier contact humain, parfait, lointain, je le connais pas mais il me rassure. S'il vient à mon enterrement, laisse-le passer _Space Oddity_ , et t'offrir un sourire, O.K. ?

—Attends, tu vas vite, là ! En plus pourquoi tu parles de moi ? T'as pas plus important à lui dire ?

—J'écris à ma mère, je lui dis ce que je veux ! Tu suis ?

—Ouais.

—Bon, alors reprends.

Quand je t'écris, avec sa main à lui, il est un peu après minuit. Tu dors pas, je sais, mais je veux pas t'appeler. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de t'entendre pleurer, quand tu comprendras que je vais mourir ici.

—Mais tu vas pas mourir !

—Tu me laisses écrire, merde ? Si ma mère reçoit cette lettre, c'est que je suis bel et bien mort, alors laissons-lui croire que j'avais des dons de voyance, tu veux bien ?

—Alors je veux pas. D'une, tu vas pas mourir, de deux, si t'avais des dons de voyance, t'en serais pas là.

—J'ai pas dit que j'allais mourir, j'ai dit que j'allais peut-être mourir … Je suis fatigué … Laisse-moi écrire. »

Demyx ne répondit pas, et Roxas le devina peser le pour et le contre. Mais au bout d'éternelles secondes, il n'avait toujours dit mot.

« Demyx ?

—Bah, tu dictes ou quoi ?

—O.K., j'en étais où ?

—'Je vais mourir ici.'

—Alors …

Il faut que tu pleures, parce que ça va faire sortir un peu de la peine qui est en toi. Laisse tout aller. Tu t'en fous des apparences, et tu t'en fous des gens, t'as le droit de pleurer, ça fera du bien quand ça sera vide.

—C'est beau, ce que tu dis ! »

Demyx entendit un début de sanglot et se dit qu'il ne devrait plus plaisanter parce que peut-être, le temps leur était compté.

« Moi, si je pleure, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi, Maman, mais je compte sur toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, c'est normal, t'es ma Maman, alors si t'es là pour ma mort, je veux que tu continues d'être forte, belle, et vive comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu te souviens de la première dent que j'ai perdu ? T'as dit qu'elle repousserait, et t'avais raison. Moi, je vais pas repousser, mais ton sourire, si. T'es pas toute seule, tu seras jamais toute seule.

Là, va à la ligne.

Il y aura Papa, et lui aussi, tu l'aimes, aussi fort que tu m'aimes et je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez après ma mort, hein ? Et c'est pareil pour Cloud. Dans les films, on voit trop de familles qui se désagrègent après une tragédie.

—Attends, trois secondes, tu peux épeler 'désagrègent' ?

—D, E accent aigu, S, A, G, R, E accent grave, G, E, N, T. C'est bon ?

—Ouais.

—Je veux que vous, vous redeveniez forts, que vous continuiez de vous aimer parce que moi je vous aime, je vous aime pour toujours tous les trois, et je vous aime quand vous vous aimez, quand vous vous souriez, même si sur le visage de Cloud, il faut le chercher, le sourire.

Je t'embrasse de toute mon âme.

Si tu as raison, j'espère me réincarner en prince en Inde, avec des éléphants.

Si Papa a raison, j'espère aller au Paradis, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait de travers.

Si Cloud a raison, tout s'arrête ici, et je suis heureux quand même parce que tout a été si beau.

Voilà, c'est tout.

—Hm.

—Demyx ?

—Ouais ?

—Demyx, tu pleures ?

—Bah ouais, tu crois quoi ? Tu vas peut-être mourir, et … Je sais pas. Dans ta situation, je serais pas capable d'aligner trois mots tellement je me pisserais dessus et … et toi … toi tu penses aux autres, avant toi, et juste … Elle a de la chance, ta mère. »

Roxas sourit et ça devait s'entendre, un peu. Il laissa Demyx pleurer un bon coup. Ça devait être dur, de voir quelqu'un se préparer à mourir, mais Roxas avait … comme une distance avec tout ça. Comme si d'avoir dormi lui faisait croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il s'imaginait, et quand on s'imagine on est tellement plus fort.

« Allez, une deuxième.

—Encore ?

—Eh ouais.

Papa.

Maman va avoir besoin de toi, et tu vas avoir besoin de Maman. N'aies pas honte, ni de ça, ni de tes larmes. Tout le monde pleure. Tu as le droit de rire, aussi, de crier, tu as tous les droits, sauf d'en vouloir aux gens. Je te regarderai peut-être de là-haut alors prends garde à toi. Celui en qui tu crois dit qu'il faut aimer son prochain comme soi-même, et celui qui m'a tué est ton prochain.

Alors voilà, prie pour son âme, parce qu'il doit être sacrément pas bien pour en arriver là, tu crois pas ?

Cloud va essayer de s'éloigner de vous deux, peut-être, ne le laisse pas faire. Quand Maman l'invitera pour qu'il vienne à la maison, à l'instant où elle a raccroché rappelle-le, et tire une promesse de sa bouche. Il les tient. Je le sais, parce qu'il a promis de prendre soin de moi et moi, je suis heureux, très heureux et jusqu'au bout il aura fait tout ce qu'il aura pu.

N'oublies pas que tu as tous les droits. Tu peux même faire de ma chambre une salle de sport. Une chambre d'hôtes. Une salle de cinéma.

Personne ne t'en voudra, parce que tout le monde sait combien tu m'aimes et tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver.

Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Voilà. Ça va ?

—Ouais. Ouais. Encore une ?

—Encore trois.

Cloud, Grand-frère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ces marques sur tes poings, t'as cogné dans un mur ?

Te fais pas mal comme ça. Ça sert à rien. Je préfère quand tu parles, parce qu'on comprend que tu veux bien qu'on comprenne, et il faut, il faut qu'on puisse t'aider, Papa, Maman, et moi. On est une famille, O.K. ?

T'es coupable de rien. Je pense à toi, je suis heureux, je souris, parce que t'as tenu toutes tes promesses et même quand t'es pas là je sens que tu veilles sur moi, tu fais en sorte de savoir comment je vais … Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu pouvais pas le prévoir, c'était pas possible. Personne a rien vu venir, ça nous est tombé dessus.

C'est comme ça.

C'est pas une phrase que t'aimes. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu peux cogner tous les murs du monde, gratter la terre et te détester t'es bien placé pour savoir que ça ne résout rien je suis mort, mort, enterré et bien enterré. Je suis six pieds sous terre, Cloud, tu peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, ça allait forcément arriver.

Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? Alors ris. Parce que moi je ris, parce que je t'aime.

Bon, on enchaîne, la suivante je vais faire court parce qu'ils sont tous les deux ici. Et si je meurs je crois … je crois qu'eux aussi.

Axel, Xion.

On aurait dû regarder le coucher de soleil sur le toit, ce soir.

Vous savez pourquoi le sang coule rouge ? C'est parce que le rouge est la couleur la plus rapide de toutes, alors quand notre âme quitte notre corps, c'est la dernière chose qui apparaît.

Ils pourront nous disséquer s'ils veulent, ces abrutis, et ils verront bien qu'on a un cœur.

C'est tout.

—C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est super bizarre comme lettre d'adieux !

—Ils comprendront. Bon, la dernière. Tu notes, hein ?

—Oui, bien sûr, oui.

—O.K.. »

Roxas inspira un grand coup. Expira.

« _Major Tom_ à _Ground Control_.

Quand j'écris cette lettre, tu me reçois. Quand tu la reliras, tu ne pourras plus jamais me recevoir.

Comme tu l'as vu dans la lettre à ma mère, tu peux venir mettre, voire chanter du Bowie à mon enterrement. J'aime bien ta voix.

Oh putain …

Bon, euhm … Je … Voilà, merci d'avoir été là. C'était cool de te rencontrer, quoique j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans un bar avec une ambiance sympa et pas, moi coincé dans un ascenseur, toi je-sais-pas-où, des tarés armés entre les deux.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, ou plutôt te fais écrire cette lettre, alors qu'on se parle, là, au téléphone. C'est pour plusieurs raisons. En premier lieu, j'aurais du mal à te dire tout ça si je ne m'imaginais pas écrire une lettre, parce qu'il faut que je t'avoue plusieurs choses : le bar dans lequel j'aurais aimé te trouver, ça serait un bar gay, parce que je suis gay et à défaut de t'avoir sous l'œil je trouve ta voix incroyablement sexy. En deuxième lieu, c'est pour que tu aies une trace, quelque chose à relire. Pas parce que je suis sûr de mourir, non, j'ai encore espoir, un peu, j'essaie.

Parce que je suis sûr, en revanche, de ne plus avoir de batterie. »

Et, en synchronisation parfaite, le téléphone de Roxas s'éteignit. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, combien de temps il avait passé à dicter tout cela, mais il se sentait éreinté. Il n'y avait guère que la lumière de service qui éclairait vaguement le huis clôt, mais même s'il avait fait clair, Roxas ne se serait sûrement pas senti le courage de lire. Il y avait trop de choses présentes ici et maintenant pour qu'il parvienne à envoyer son esprit faire un petit tour du côté de Londres.

Il entendit un coup de feu. Ça faisait comme un clocher. Mais Roxas ne savait pas s'il sonnait une ou deux heures. En tout cas, cela l'empêcha de dormir.

Comme dans un état second, il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, le regard vague, les mains crispées, les jambes agitées, et quand il sentit qu'on bougeait autour de lui, il eut le réflexe de se recroqueviller dans un coin. Une lumière le frappa quand on ouvrit la trappe, et il mit du temps avant de reconnaître l'uniforme des forces de polices. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était heureux de voir un flic. On lui dit qu'ils avaient été informés de sa présence ici par un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux à la David Bowie qui attendait devant l'immeuble, derrière les barrières de sécurité. Roxas n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations. Il aurait voulu courir jusque là-bas, mais son corps se rappela à sa raison, le poussant tour à tour vers les toilettes, le lavabo, et le mauvais sandwich que lui tendaient les policiers. On l'avait recouvert de cette couverture moche, argentée et dorée, qu'il ne pensait pas voir en vrai. Ça tenait incroyablement chaud.

Il le remarqua vite, avec en effet une coupe improbable, une guitare à la main. Quelques personnes le regardaient chanter, interloqués, et Roxas hésita à passer devant lui sans le saluer, parce qu'il puait à force de transpirer sous le stress, parce qu'il avait une sale gueule et que, encore une fois, il avait peur. Mais en y regardant mieux, il vit que Demyx avait le visage livide, la peau grasse, des cernes énormes et que ses doigts tremblaient. Tant pis pour la première impression physique, alors.

« Nous vous annonçons que la navette a atterri avec succès. »

D'un geste habitué, Demyx passa sa guitare dans son dos avant de prendre Roxas dans les bras en jurant comme un charretier contre les Smartphones et leurs batteries nazes, lui disant qu'il avait eu peur et que si Roxas voulait bien ils pouvaient se rencontrer par le plus grand des hasards dans un petit bar du marais qui s'appelle _Le Richard's_ et où il joue ce vendredi avec son groupe, à vingt-deux heures.

Roxas se retira de l'étreinte, pour pouvoir dire oui avec ses yeux, dire qu'il y serait.

Ses parents le trouvèrent plus qu'il ne trouva ses parents. Les ambulanciers voulaient l'emmener, une seule personne pouvait monter. Roxas leur demanda de l'examiner rapidement, il n'avait rien, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, fumer des cigarettes, regardes _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie_ _1_ et _2_ pour être sûr d'avoir un sujet de conversation avec Demyx vendredi, et surtout ne rien savoir, pour quelques temps il voulait un peu d'ignorance.

Mais ça lui tomba dessus, comme tout le reste. Axel en larmes, refusant de laisser qui que ce soit approcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras c'était un corps froid avec des cheveux noirs. Ça ne servait à rien de courir, mais Roxas courut, de toutes ses forces, se défaisant de l'engourdissement des longues heures passées dans l'ascenseur. Maintenant il réalisait, un peu plus. Il y avait le visage mort de Xion devant lui, et son meilleur ami qui n'avait plus de raison. Il se jeta sur eux, et lui, Axel ne le repoussa pas. Ils étaient deux à enlacer un corps dont on ne tirerait plus rien.

Après cela, on put dire ce qu'on voulait de cet attentat, douze morts et vingt blessés, ça n'avait plus de sens. Xion était morte, ça, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Ni Roxas ni Axel n'oublièrent, parce qu'on n'oublie pas. Personne qui était là ce soir ne laissa derrière lui le poids du sang, mais ils apprirent à vivre par-dessus, et Axel avait son frère, sa sœur, son père, et Roxas avait ses parents, son frère, et un _Ground Control_ qui, contre toute attente, était resté aux côtés du _Major Tom_ après l'atterrissage.

.

.

Voilà.

Que dire ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Ciao !


End file.
